


Lean On Me, My Love

by kpOpChaNg



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San-centric, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, more like a drabble if i have to be honest, the two members are only mentioned once sorry i used them for clout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpOpChaNg/pseuds/kpOpChaNg
Summary: san knows wooyoung will be there.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 59





	Lean On Me, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> andjoi pipal :)  
> 100% of spelling and grammar mistakes but hey english is not my first language so do pardon my sorry ass.

San sighs as he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The dark circles underneath his eyes are getting darker each day and he is pretty sure soon their makeup artist will be nagging at him to rest properly. He will then put on a overly bright smile to reassure them which they won't believe and just shake their head sighing. A glance at the clock tells him he should probably start heading back to the dorm if he wants to get some sleep before they have to wake up. Not to mention if Hongjoong or Seonghwa were to find out that he stayed behind for too long again then they would chew his head off. What's worse is if Wooyoung was to find out. The boy would probably knock him out to make sure he rests for the next couple of days even if that means San missing their schedules. He hurries up shuddering knowing that happening is very possible. You never know with Wooyoung. He is a demon. A cute one though. 

It's almost 3 by the time he gets back home and pales when his other half sitting on a sofa flipping through a book. Wooyoung closes the book and looks up at him with a disappointing stare causing San to smile sheepishly. He curses internally realising that the latter stayed up late to wait for him and won't be getting enough sleep either. 

"It's 3 in the morning San. You said you would be home by 12." 

"I know but I got caught up and didn't realise."

"You said that last time too."

"...I am sorry...?"

Wooyoung stares him causing the older male to shrink slightly into himself. 

"You promised."

San deflates at the hurt in Wooyoung's voice and quickly walks over to gather the younger male in his arms. 

"You promised me that you wouldn't do this again. You lied again."

"I am sorry."

"I am worried that one day you will end up collapsing from exhaustion Sannie."

San doesn't know what to say so he focuses on caressing the younger's back. Both stand in silence for a while before Wooyoung pulls back only to pull the older into the room. They both move around quietly without even turning the lights on and collapse onto the younger's bed. 

"You are always so hard on yourself. You always think you need to improve. You always decide to focus on your flaws instead of your good points. I hate it when you push yourself so much and I cannot do anything to help."

San feels a palm on his cheek and he turns his slightly to press a light kiss before placing his own hand on top. 

"I can't help but compare myself to you guys. I feel like I lack so much still."

"Sannie, we all are lacking in something if we compare ourselves to each other. There are some things we are good at but you might not be. And there are some things you are good at but we are not. We are not perfect and no one is. We all have things we need to improve in but we shouldn't be doing it in a way that might end up harming us instead of helping us."

"I know love but it's so difficult when the public and the media are ready to jump at the slightest mistake."

"Let them say what they want. We know how hard we work; our friends and family know how hard we work and our fans know how hard we work. That is all we need to know. People will always have bad things to say but never let their words affect you. I will fight them all for you Sannie."

San chuckles because of course Wooyoung would be willing to fight anyone for his loved ones.

"I cannot guarantee that I will suddenly stop being this hard on myself but I promise to try to make an effort. For myself. For you guys. And for everyone that loves me."

San cannot see it in the the dark but he knows the younger has a big smile on his face. The one that causes his eyes to disappear and makes him look so breathtakingly beautiful. 

"Self love is a never ending process. Thank for you willing to try Sannie. You know we will all be here right? I will always be here beside you."

San thinks he loves this boy so much that he is willing to steal the moon for him. He places his own palm on his lover's face and strokes the soft skin with his thumb. 

"I know my love. Thank you. And I too will always be here beside you guys."

"Yeah you better be or else I will eat you. I am not joking."

"I really love it when you real cute like this. Really makes my heart skip."

Wooyoung giggles before snuggling into San's arm. San breathes in the faint smell of their shampoo before pressing a light kiss on his hair and closing his eyes letting the sleep take over.

"Sannie?"

"Yes love."

"You smell but since it's already late I will excuse you."

San rolls his eyes. 

"Thank you oh kind sir."

"You are welcome."

"I love you Wooyoungie. Thank you so much for being here for me."

"I love you too. Sleep well. You worked hard."

"You too love."

**_the_ _end_**

**Author's Note:**

> there is no excuse for this poorly written fic but it's my effort to make sure there are lots of woosan fics out there. will try harder next time.  
> i love woosan and their dynamics. i love ateez in general.  
> stan ateez for clear skin. 10/10 works istg.


End file.
